Destiny of Jishankio
by Kairi Kittie
Summary: Destiny Islands is the place


What IS this? I reach out and I feel something sticky.. I feel for

It and it seems to have roots. A trees leaf it seems to be.. As I walk

Ahead I step in something soft and my foot sinks into it. I look down and see that its mud. I got to get outta here. I keep thinking

To myself. So without thinking to where I might want to go to get out of this forest, I run and I run fast. The pressure on my legs eases as I put more energy as I run. The trees are starting to become

A blur. Im surprised that Im not running into the trees. Its like…

They were making a pathway for me. Then I had a thought…I

Imagined that the trees were people. Im running past them and

They all make way, but are staring at me, wondering why Im running. Whats wrong with her? They whisper. Is she ok? Another

Says. A dark feeling grows inside of me. Although im already running fast, I push my limit and my running turns to an insane sprint. Why cant I just get out of here….?

I snap out of all movement when I see the back of somebody two inches from me. That was close, I think to myself, I could have

Bumped into her pretty bad. I try to open my mouth but I cant when I look up, all I can do is stare. Fore the forest has now turned into a pretty medow and the trees produced blossoms. The girl right before my eyes hide a greenish-blue blouse and a white skirt and she had short blue hair. She slowly turns around when her eyes meet mine I feel like I can trust her and that Ive known her all my life. She smiles at me. The part I don't understand is…I smile back.

That's right, the ends of my mouth turn up and I open my mouth to

Show my teeth. My heart shined with happiness. Kairi! What was that? She knows my name! No wait she didn't say that, I didn't see her mouth move..then who? Kairi! There it was again. Before I can turn my head to see who is calling my name, everything slowly disappears into the light. Then she disappears . No! NO NO! Don't leave me! As I rush to the spot she was I begin to fade. No… I let her down.

Kairi! Bout time Ive been calling for you for awhile now.

Huh what? I look around Im on my raft on my island, Destiny Island. In my hands were thelasha shells. Oh that's right I was

Making these good luck charms for me and my friends so hopefully we would have a good trip for our adventures to other

Worlds. "Well sleepy head?" My head follows the sound directly in front of me. It was my friend Selphie. "Oh hey Selphie.. Whatcha up to?" I ask. What am I up to? Kairi, Tidus and Wakka are fighting to the bone! You have to help me stop them! I step to my feet, brush off my skirt, and follow Selphie to where they were brawling. Tidus and Wakka are my friends too and I don't want

Either of them to get hurt because of something stupid. "Its just up ahead she says. As soon as we get there we see that Sora and Riku are there too. "Whats going on?" I ask. Well Tidus here thinks he can steal my papou that im going to share with Selphie man!"

Wakka spits. "Stop lying!" You know that Selphie loves me! So buzz off!" Tidus screams. Sora and Riku but in between them, Riku facing Wakka, Sora facing Tidus. "Don't you see? Sora starts, Selphie wouldn't want you two to fight". Besides, whats this going to prove? Its not like you both are going to give up on caring for Selphie anyway". Riku says. The hateful atmosphere gets erased when we here a sniffle. Its Selphie, shes the one whos crying.

You two are fighting because of me. Im so sorry.. I don't deserve you two as friends, or anything more either. Before I could even think of rushing to her side, Tidus and Wakka beat me to it. Its amazing. The war couldn't have been stoped unless she showed them how much they hurt her by doing this.

Its about sunset now Im sitting on the papou tree. I was in a deep train of thought…Why did Tidus and Wakka snap out of there anger for each other and join forces to make Selphie happy? They gave up there OWN happiness for her. And why was it only her that could stop there fighting…but most importantly…who was that girl?


End file.
